<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Boys Having Fun? by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031128">You Boys Having Fun?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s01e09 Po'ipu (The Siege), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve McGarrett, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s tone instantly changes when he sees the look on Steve’s face. 1.09</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Nick Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Boys Having Fun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started watching Hawaii Five-0 after my mom and I had a conversation about Tom Sellick. Long story short, I’m obsessed with this show. It’s so good and there is so... much... fanfiction material. No joke, I came up with ten ideas from this episode alone.</p><p>I have McDanno things in the works, but that didn’t seem appropriate for this one. So instead we have angst and protective friends.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s ears were still ringing. Blinking away the flash, he saw Nick advancing in the darkness. It didn’t click at first.</p><p>One of them threw a punch. The other responded in kind, and they were quickly brawling on the beach. Steve tried to shake the cobwebs loose.</p><p>Nick tripped him and he crashed into the sand. Steve braced for a gunshot to the head, knife to the gut, or a pair of hands around his throat. He got none of those.</p><p>Nick’s right hand pinned him to the ground. His left hand reached up and grazed Steve’s cut.</p><p>“I truly am sorry that happened to you, Steve. Your face doesn’t deserve that.” He smiled sadistically. “It’s a shame, really.” Steve tried to look around for a way out, but Nick’s grip on his arm tightened.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll play along. What’s a shame?”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to kill you. The others, yes. But you… I had something else in mind for you. It’s just a shame we have to do it here.” And then, before Steve could protest, Nick kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened in genuine shock. Steve didn’t move, which was just fine with Nick. He bit at his former friend’s mouth and soaked in the taste. His grip on Steve’s arm continued to tighten.</p><p>“I don’t know how you do it…” Nick whispered, finally pulling away. He was out of breath, for reasons Steve didn’t find flattering. His hands traveled to his waist. “How can one person be so perfect and yet so confined?”</p><p>He didn’t want to move. He <em> couldn’t </em>move, for that would only turn Nick on. Steve looked at the sky and prayed for help.</p><p>
  <em> BANG! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nick crumpled off of Steve onto the ground. Danny was standing over them, gun in hand.</p><p>“You boys having fun?” He meant it sarcastically. Steve looked up, terrified, and Danny’s face fell.</p><p>Their eyes went to the same place. Steve’s fly was open.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he touch you?” Danny was disgusted, but not by the concept of Steve with a guy. His friend blinked.</p><p>“On the mouth, yes. Nowhere… nowhere else.” Still in mild shock, Steve slowly zipped himself up. Danny kneeled and held out his arms.</p><p>“Do you want a hug?” Then realizing what he just said, he winced. “Jesus, I’m an idiot. Sorry.”</p><p>“No… Don’t apologize.” Sitting up, Steve crashed his head into Danny’s shoulder. They remained there for a moment, arms at their sides.</p><p> </p><p>Four hours later, Danny found himself lying on the sofa. Steve was asleep in his blonde friend’s bed just down the hall.</p><p>Somehow, he agreed to get therapy. Steve’s only request was that Danny drove him to the first appointment. And maybe they could get something to eat after?</p><p>Danny lay his head back and sighed. His eyes flickered to the open bedroom doorway.</p><p>“What are friends for?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>